Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 June 2015
02:38 (party) 02:39 Well seeing as Glaze has effectively abandoned the place no new mechanics will be added I presume. 02:41 yea 02:41 tho 02:41 before glaze and greeny left 02:41 they were both talking about how busy they were with school 02:41 they might come back 02:41 slightly better chance of greeny coming back 02:41 since glaze left nearly 2 years ago 02:42 hi 02:42 lol 02:42 back 02:42 i'm harry potter f00ls 02:42 hyper first found out 02:42 now YUUUUUU 02:42 magic intensifies 02:44 hi skrubs 02:45 hhhhhhhhhhh 02:48 https://countingdownto.com/countdown/terraria-1-3-update-30-june-2015-countdown-clock 02:51 lol 02:51 why do you have a crush on that married chocolate bar wrapper, ugly? 02:42 back 02:42 i'm harry potter f00ls 02:42 hyper first found out 02:42 now YUUUUUU 02:42 magic intensifies 02:44 hi skrubs 02:45 hhhhhhhhhhh 02:48 https://countingdownto.com/countdown/terraria-1-3-update-30-june-2015-countdown-clock 02:51 lol 02:51 why do you have a crush on that married chocolate bar wrapper, ugly? 03:11 hai 03:15 hi 03:15 orb 03:16 how well would a blog about a pvzcc user smash brawl be? 03:16 you'd obviously be the ninja monkey yellow version lol 05:24 Hi. 05:24 Hypno PING 05:24 MasterNinja321 PING 05:24 Yo. 05:24 Rx2MikeyWIKIA PING 05:25 too lazy to get Orbacal or SuperiorSnowPea221 05:25 you called me 05:25 :) 05:25 I did. 05:25 Do you like my new avatar? 05:25 Ilerminati? 05:26 nah 05:26 It's just some RP character I made. 05:26 ok 05:26 Ask Hypno about it if you want to know. 05:26 don't disturb pls 05:26 k 05:26 i'm editing something 05:26 what are you editing? 05:26 05:26 ;D 05:27 Well I have no point here XD 05:28 Well time to demand a emoticon! 05:28 whaaaaaat do you waant 05:29 i was pinged 05:29 i don't wan't to advertise but i am editing my game. 05:29 Are you able to give me a emoticon? 05:29 Wikia-Critic W-C = My avatar (emoticon version) 05:29 Just like 05:29 O rbacal = Orbacal 05:29 no :l 05:32 hoi 05:32 Orbacal 05:32 Can you give me a emoticon? 05:33 I mean my name = my avatar on chat 05:33 so if I were to say 05:33 Wikia-Critic 05:33 it would show up as my avatar 05:33 and not just my name 05:36 ♪ 05:36 ♪ 05:38 W-C 05:38 OING 05:38 PING* 05:38 lol 05:38 fail 05:38 yeah 05:38 look at this 05:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tp1mk8DsLuQ 05:39 look at what- oh right 05:39 i can't hear it 05:39 i have no audio on my PC 05:40 damn 05:41 its a pretty good animation though 05:42 User blog:Wikia-Critic/W-C for Chat Moderator 05:46 W-C PING 05:47 Finally 05:47 Masterninja321 05:47 Orbacal 05:47 orbagel 05:48 cum out 05:48 !mods 05:48 1MODS 05:48 wat 05:48 !mods 05:48 ! 05:48 MN! 05:48 stop :l 05:48 I'm close to removing that mods thing 05:48 PM 05:48 05:48 Seriously close 05:49 DUde 05:49 This is a serious reason 05:49 Wut is it Star Butterfly Superior? 05:49 pm 05:49 Everyone pretty much overuses it 05:49 EVERYONE. 05:49 If you really need me just ping me (i will give out ping to some people who will eagerly need me) 05:51 User:IcePros54 05:51 hi 05:51 Underage 05:51 Underaged* 05:51 Blocked on pvz wiki 05:51 Holla. 05:52 Hi 05:52 I was about to murder your ears 05:52 with the !mods 05:52 thing 05:52 but then again 05:52 @TCP only one "key" msg does not mean that he is underae :L 05:52 hey* 05:52 Ahem 05:52 He was blocked on PvZ wiki because of that 05:52 SSP PM 05:53 A person can be blocked by saying hey? 05:53 Nice. 05:53 hey 05:53 *Facepalm 05:53 woops, I'm blocked. 05:53 (yaoming) 05:53 Thread:219278 05:53 .... 05:54 i should actually be the one who is facepalming 05:55 brb 05:56 I'm not sure if I'm reading Fables or Secret Wars.. 05:56 back 05:56 These waffling re-designed characters look so close to fables 05:56 kasdkasdk 05:56 Secret War Fables. 05:56 B) get noscoped 720 05:56 Loljk 05:56 -staring angrily- 05:56 YOU'RE ON THE MURDER LIST 05:56 YOU POTATO 05:56 -stares angrily back- 05:56 U IS TOO 05:56 YOU 05:56 TOMATO 05:56 #200. 05:57 SAUCE 05:57 Here's your ticket. 05:57 -gives ticket- 05:57 Thanks 05:57 (yaoming) 05:57 (yaoming) 05:58 MAD WAR 05:59 THIS HACKER ON MY ACCOUNT JUST DRIVES ME CRAZY (For more info:User blog:SuperiorSnowPea221/My account....) 05:59 W-C PING 05:59 k 05:59 lol 05:59 User blog:SuperiorSnowPea221/My account.... 05:59 harry potter is still here 05:59 aka MEEEEEE 05:59 (voldemort) 06:00 (voldemort) has no chance against me 06:00 also 06:00 i would keel him just like i did before in that lego game 06:00 in harry's school saying You-Know-Who's name is not allowed 06:00 ik 06:00 Pls, you're still #201 in mah list. 06:00 VOLDEMORT 06:00 VOLDEMORT 06:00 d00d 06:00 VOLDEMORT 06:00 VOLDEMORT 06:00 TROMEDLOV 06:00 you're asking to die 06:00 lol 06:00 YES 06:00 Pls, he's already in Limbo. 06:01 BECAUSE I AM SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!!! 06:01 ... 06:01 YOU ARE HIS REINCARNATION 06:01 CEDRIC DIGGORY 06:01 omg 06:01 AHHHHHHHHHHH 06:01 big secrets confirmed 06:01 JK 06:01 damn 06:01 I'm not sure if either of you are Potterheads 06:01 or just pretending to be 06:01 hmm 06:01 Hi. 06:01 da potterheads don't exist 06:01 FESHE 06:02 but i do 06:02 look at this feshe 06:02 User blog:SuperiorSnowPea221/My account.... 06:02 i did 06:02 i still have emergency knife and scissor 06:02 haxxors are at large 06:02 hum 06:02 you did? 06:02 WELL 06:02 There's currently no text in this pae. 06:02 page. 06:02 hum 06:02 rip paepae 06:02 Good blog. 06:02 lol 06:02 hum 06:02 pepe's cousin 06:03 i have my moms knife + brimstone + tammy's head combo 06:03 anyway 06:03 there is HH 06:03 i followe this tutorial 06:03 ready for da haxxors and murderers alike 06:03 to make pictures 06:03 that look like genuine pokemon 06:03 Well 06:03 http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/dayan/images/6/62/Yenyun.png/revision/latest?cb=20150629190406 06:03 i followe this tutorial 06:03 if the hacker is on my account 06:03 that does not look like a genuine pokemon 06:03 at all 06:03 you can't block him. 06:03 Seems legit. 06:03 the tutorial lied 06:03 to prove that i'm not uglies' alt 06:03 then you will block me 06:03 omg everyone's talking at the same time i'm so confuse 06:03 It looks like something Nintendo would come up with when they're bored. 06:03 *feshe gets confuzzled* 06:04 True. @Hyper 06:04 PM Feshe 06:04 Maybe murder isn't the answer! 06:04 "Oy mates, let's mix Pikachu with Emboar." 06:04 it's based on a combo of a chinese lamp and a neko 06:04 Well. 06:04 okay 06:04 those 06:05 little meowy things 06:05 "Dude, you forgot about the magical tomato pokemon!" 06:05 -looks more like Pichu mixed with Emboar 06:05 that hold that golden coin thing 06:05 now 06:05 oh yeah 06:05 those 06:05 things 06:05 lol 06:05 best pokemon of gen 6 = klefki 06:05 very kreativzz 06:05 Klefki? 06:05 hum 06:05 420/1337 06:06 that key pokemon thing 06:06 humrgh 06:06 it's literally a key with a face lol 06:06 Keyholder 06:06 maybe 06:06 http://img.pokemondb.net/artwork/dream/klefki.png 06:06 Now that I think about it 06:06 I've never seen you say "lol" before. 06:06 k 06:06 Who? 06:06 WHO ARE YOU?! 06:06 lel 06:07 idk prob feshe 06:07 i amn VOLDEMORT 06:07 ya 06:07 no you're not 06:07 prob feshe 06:07 ... 06:07 catlove 06:07 did you expect me to be exactly the same after 3 or 4 months 06:07 you're not voldemort superior 06:07 only one is 06:07 or however long you were gone for 06:07 Well, not truly. 06:07 someone we all know 06:08 oh btw hesham greeny is hiding something 06:08 *avada kevadra at Harry Potter* 06:08 pvzcc conspiracies 2k15 06:08 Greeny is hiding. 06:08 IT'S OBVIOUSLY SLING KING! 06:08 pm for details 06:08 That's much more accurate. 06:08 Guys 06:08 can i kick for idling? 06:08 Who here even knows about Sling King? 06:08 Kicking for Idling? 06:08 That's just mad. 06:08 IK 06:09 WEEHEE 06:09 It never happened to me. 06:09 I'm happy. 06:09 "IT'S A WAFFLE PIZZA!" 06:15 omg ping bomb time 06:15 !mods 06:15 !mods 06:15 !mods 06:15 hmm 06:15 watt 06:15 ouch 06:16 lol 06:16 is superior being controlled by the hacker right now? 06:17 well nobody is here. 06:17 That's true tho 06:17 Mr. Nobody is here. 06:17 but otherwise 06:17 yeah 06:17 -flies back into endless PM cycles- 06:18 I'm the only survivor :O 06:18 Save yourself, guys! 06:19 Before you become one of the inactive! 06:19 06:19 Neigh 06:19 Hyper is another survivor! 06:19 We can't resort to murdering each other! 06:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ak5xtjhLZmw 06:20 7 minute long hard level song 06:20 Or can we? 06:20 -stabs everyone- 06:20 huehuehue 06:20 Or else we'll die to depression that there's nobody left! 06:20 wow are people really that patient 06:20 That removes three people from my list. 06:20 okai 06:20 Thread:222346#2 06:20 ATTENTION 06:20 and added 3 more people to your victims 06:20 "art" 06:21 greeny the serial hacker ermahgerd 06:21 omg 06:21 it's greeny's return 06:21 omg 06:21 it's greeny 06:21 yaaay 06:21 but srsly tho 06:21 what's that game? 06:21 i would mind if it was actually sling king 06:21 or is that even a game? 06:22 does anyone remember sling king? 06:22 am I alone on that guy? 06:22 I remember 'im 06:22 but people get killed when they say they do. 06:22 which just means 06:22 Don't worry. 06:22 you gon die brah 06:22 -stabs- 06:22 One more target removed. 06:22 I don't murder people- *dies* 06:22 One more victim added. 06:23 The iloominati is leaving 06:23 "I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!" 06:23 2015 06 30